


Maybe in Another World

by bookishandbossy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishandbossy/pseuds/bookishandbossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the moment, there are approximately sixteen different alternate universes where Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons are going on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe in Another World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agent85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent85/gifts).



> This August, agent-85 requested an AU where Fitzsimmons get to go on their date. Technically, this should go with the rest of the drabbles but I love this one so much that it's getting its own entry.

At the moment, there are approximately sixteen different alternate universes where Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons are going on their first date. In about eight of those universes, they are going out to dinner (four Italian, two Thai, one fish and chips shop, and one ill-fated experiment with Ethiopian). Of those eight dates, one will be an utter disaster, to be rectified by another date two weeks later when he shows up on her doorstep with a bunch of roses in one hand and an apology in the other. Of the seven that do succeed, three of them end in him kissing her on her doorstep: one long, perfect, lingering kiss that promises a thousand kisses yet to come. Two of them end in her inviting him upstairs to cuddle and kiss some more on her couch. (In one of those universes, they fall asleep on her couch halfway through an episode of Doctor Who and her roommate Skye teases them mercilessly about them the next morning.) One universe ends in her inviting him upstairs for quite a bit more and he doesn’t leave her apartment until three the next afternoon. And in one universe, they don’t kiss at all, just sit there talking on her doorstep in the warm summer night, until the end of the night when she grabs him by his carefully selected tie and pulls him to her and he acquiesces with a surprised but delighted squeak.

In two of those universes, they go to the movies. One of these is engineered by all their mutual friends, as each friend claims that they really can’t go see the latest scientifically inaccurate science fiction blockbuster, and Fitz and Jemma realize, standing in the lobby with a bucket of popcorn each, that they’ve been set up and they don’t mind it at all. In the other one, they are both sixteen and nearly shaking with nerves and when he reaches over to take her hand midway through the same scientifically inaccurate science fiction blockbuster, it’s like fireworks are going off inside her veins.

In another two of those universes, they blush and stammer their way through their first date in a coffee shop. Once on a blind date, where their eyes meet across salted caramel lattes and buffalo mozzarella and prosciutto sandwiches (with a hint of homemade pesto aioli) and in that moment, they both silently resolve to never get angry at their respective friends for setting them up on blind dates again. In another universe, he’s the barista and halfway through his shift, he comes out from behind the counter and talks to her at her table, telling her stories and surreptitiously bringing her free tea refills, until his manager yells at him to get back to work and she leaves him a napkin with her name, number, and the words Let’s finish our date later scrawled across it.

In universe unlucky number thirteen, they hate each other. No, they really, really hate each other. The only reason they’re going out is so they can elaborate on all the numerous ways that the other person is wrong about everything. No, it’s not a date. No, she doesn’t want to kiss him. The only reason that she did it was to shut him up.

In the fourteenth universe, they have the first words they ever said to each other engraved on their wrists and they’re not sure how this is all going to work, they’re not even sure if this counts as a date at all or if they want it to. But somewhere during that night, when Jemma looks into his eyes and not down at his wrist, she is sure of two things: they have always had the freedom to choose and she was always going to choose him.

In the fifteenth, she has two hearts and a machine that travels through time and space and a sonic screwdriver that doesn’t work on wood. They spend their first date saving the planet and Fitz isn’t sure if she’s madly brilliant or just mad, but when she says “Run!”, he does just that.

And in the sixteenth and last, the door stays locked. The rock stays in its cage. And she stays with him.


End file.
